toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
Cogs
The Cogs are the antagonists of Disney's Toontown Online. They are evil buisness robots that constantly try to conquer Toontown and turn it into a dull and grey wasteland. There are a total of 32 different Cogs, with eight in each of the 4 Corporate Ladders, as well as a boss of each ladder. Each Cog has their own strengths and weaknesses and a five level range; the higher they are in the Corporate Ladder, the higher their level range is, as well as their health and the strength of their attacks. Cogs roam the streets, taking over Toon Buildings by dropping Cog Buildings on top of them. Cogs can also be found in their respective Cog Headquarters. To fight the Cogs, Toons use Gags to destroy them. Cogs cannot take a joke, as they will malfunction and explode when they laugh. History thumb|right|250px|The introduction to Cogs Cogs were the invention of the old chicken inventor Gyro Gearloose. However, they were probably not yet finished at the time. One day, investor and billionaire Scrooge McDuck visited Gyro's lab, only to find out that he wasn't there. Scrooge spotted a robot contraption, and thinking about how it would help Toons and, of course, make himself rich, he activated it. However, the robot went haywire and started a machine that created even more robots - the Cogs. The robot ordered the Cogs to go and take over Toontown. Scrooge was captured by the robot and nobody knows what happened next. Toontown was now in peril.... The Cogs Other Types of Cogs There are other types of Cogs not located anywhere on Toontown but inside Cog Headquarters. Here are some examples: Skelecogs Skelecogs are unfinished Cogs located in many places throughout cog headquarters. *Regular Skelecogs are basic Skelecogs that fight similar to average Cogs. *Virtual Skelecogs can only be found in the District Attorney's Office. They are holograms and will appear when a toon fails a puzzle in the District Attorney's Office. *Version 2.0 Skelecogs can currently only be found only in Bossbot Headquarters. These Cogs are much stronger than average Cogs and Skelecogs, as they have two shells: the first shell and the second shell. The first shell resembles the normal Cogs. When defeated, the second shell, the Skelecog, is revealed and must be defeated also. Goons Goons are one-eyed, walking robots located in Sellbot Factory, the Cashbot Mints, the District Attorney's Office, and the Cashbot Vault. Goons walk around as security guards, searching for Toons using their searchlights. If a Toon is caught in their searchlight, the Toon will lose a certain number of Laff Points. You can temporarily disable a goon by jumping on its head. Levels and Health Cog Buildings Cog Buildings are toon buildings that have been conquered by a cog. Cog Buildings can be reverted back into a Toon building if a toon or a group of toons successfully defeats the cogs in the building. Field Offices Field Offices are a very special type of cog building given to the Mover & Shaker cogs as a reward from the Vice President. They always have two levels. The first level is a maze in a messy office and the second level has powerful Sellbots. Cog Headquarters Each cog type has a respective cog headquarters. Cog headquarters can be found at each end of the Toontown world. They are the most dangerous places in the game and contain challenges and enemies that are not seen anywhere else in the game. Cog Invasions Cog invasions are when a single type of cog invades every street in Toontown. During this phase, no other Cog, except the invading Cog, are roaming the streets and Cog buildings. At this time, any gag that is used and worked successfully will earn the toon double skill points. Toons may also summon their own cog invasions when they successfully defeat the Chief Justice and are rewarded a cog invasion summon. Trivia *The robot introduced in the old video may be the elusive Chairman. *Some Cogs have similar designs of another Cog, such as the Cold Caller having a darker tint of blue than the Short Change. *Strangely, the Cogs in the seventh section of the Corporate Ladder, such as The Mingler, are much stronger than the eighth section. *Three of the Sellbot Cogs are the only ones to have a non-alphabetical letter in their name, those being: Mover & Shaker, Two-Face, and Mr. Hollywood. *Although cogs are robots (and therefore genderless), some cogs appear to look like females. Examples include The Mingler and Number Cruncher. *The only time Cogs laugh, other than malfunctioning from Gags, is when they are hit by the Pixie Dust used by the VP SOS Toons. *Although, the "Toon Resistance" section of the Toon News... for the Amused! states a Cog's weakness, any Gag can defeat the Cog. *When a Cog walks into a Toon Building, as it turns into a Cog Building it is unknown what happens to the shopkeeper inside. *In the Skelecog invasion, Skelecogs were in buildings and on the streets. *The only Bossbot that can use a group attack is the Yesman. Gallery Category:Cogs Category:Sellbots Category:Cashbots Category:Lawbots Category:Bossbots Category:Boss Category:Cog HQs Category:Special Cogs Category:V2.0 Cogs Category:Mini Bosses Category:VP Category:CFO Category:CJ Category:CEO Category:Goons Category:Skelecogs